Cake
by CircusTentSikoa.LoveHOLiC
Summary: The young master is getting a horrible idea... Will Sebastian be able to resist? Probably not. Not sure if this is going to be a oneshot, or perhaps a series of them?


Cake. I never knew that word could be so goddamn _deadly_.

…All the things you could do with cake.

…All the ways you could…

**Cough cough**. Well…

Let's just say I will never be able to look at a cake the same way again.

_Flashback_

Ceil was nineteen now, and absolutely stunning. I swear the... flawlessness…. of his skin was blinding. His chest, muscular, but not overly so. His legs had grown long and delicately rested on the desk he was sitting at. He was so picturesque, poised like a god of… excuse my French… sex. He was absolutely tantalizing. I could hardly stand it. I mean, I can not say I wasn't attracted to him when he was younger, but now, oh _now_….

"Sebastian, I'm hungry."

"Yes my lord. Are you wanting anything particular?"

He thought for a moment, his slender pointer finger tapping his chin, his cerulean eye lidded.

Obviously, this boy had no idea. How in the devil's name could a centuries old demon be so intoxicated by… by… a _child_?

I swear Sebastian, you never fail to surprise yourself.

Never the less, those plump lips I had not noticed I was staring at parted, sending a shiver up my spine.

_Oh, if I could only…_

_Stop this nonsense this second! For the devil's sake, Sebastian, he's a child! A bloody child!_

I couldn't help the way my eyes wandered, tracing every curve of his body, watching the rise and fall of his chest. My eyes traced downward, despite myself fighting it, to the patch of skin where his shirt and pants had failed to meet. If I kept this up, I would most definitely lose control.

"Cake."

"Excuse me, my lord?" I had been completely lost in my…wanderings… and had forgotten what I had been doing in the master's room in the first place.

"Imbecile. You asked me what I wanted. I want you to get me some cake. Are you deaf?"

"O-of course my lord. I appoligize." I bowed. "Is that all?" I was such a fool! There was no way he hadn't noticed my gaze. He wasn't, after all, an idiot. A demon of my stature should _know_ better!

Left the room, scolding myself for what I had just done.

A _child…_

But was he really a _child_ anymore? Or perhaps that was merely my excuse to keep myself from getting what I desired?

I pondered this, frosting the cake eloquently, covering it in lavender sugar-roses.

Ceil was nineteen now, already considered an adult. Why was it I saw him as a child? Was it because he could still not quite dress himself properly?

He was not a child. By the devil, he certainly didn't _look_ like one.

I will admit I did commit the vulgar act of licking my lips when I thought of him, his body practically begging to be touched, asking for my fingers to run along his skin, to stroke and kiss every inch of ivory-

You see? There I go again, getting all lost in my thoughts of what I couldn't possibly have. I swear this boy will be the death of me.

I brought the now frosted cake upstairs, balancing it on one arm as I opened the master's chamber door.

I nearly dropped the damn thing when I saw him.

He was lying across the desk, shirt unbuttoned and left open, baring the beauty of his unmarred chest to the world. His cheeks were tinged the slightest shade of pink, his back arched over the desk in the most tantalizing way possible, the mere curve of it driving me mad.

"Sebastian, it's so hot." He complained.

"Yes, yes you are." My mouth failed to comply with what I should have said.

"What?"

I cleared my throat.

"I said yes it is." I set the cake down on the desk, trying to bring my thoughts to a much cleaner subject, than how absolutely sexy Ceil looked. I could feel my better parts swelling…

I cut the cake, placing a slice of it on a silver plate, handed it to him, trying to avoid eye contact.

His fingertips brushed mine as I passed the plate to him. I felt another shiver crawl up my spine.

Then my master proceeded to do the most… provocative thing possible.

He took a fork full of the white frosting, and proceeded to lick it off the silver…

Slowly, staring at me, his eye half lidded. His tongue wrapped around the silver prongs, lapping up the frosting.

Oh, by all that exists in hell… There was not another creature in this world or mine that's beauty compared to his.

All the cats in the world couldn't even come close to comparing.

I began to feel my control over my desire for the boy cracking.

He took another forkful and lifted it to his mouth, his eye sliding down my figure, as if taking in every detail. His eye paused when his gaze reached my crotch, his face going red at the very obvious bulge that I knew resided there.

He was so flustered he did not notice the frosting as falling from his fork, the bit of white landing on his perfect stomach. He ripped his gaze away from me, looking down at the offending frosting.

"Sebastian, clean this off of me."

"Y-Yes my lord." I removed the spotless, crisply folded handkerchief from my pocket, but just as I was about to do as he asked, he whispered.

"Not like that."

I stared at him in confusion for a moment; then the meaning of his words took shape in my mind.

Slowly, I ran my tongue where the frosting had landed, lapping it up from his skin.

His fingers entwined themselves in my always-perfectly-tousled hair, a quiet moan leaving his throat.

There was no way I could have possibly controlled myself at that moment. I licked his skin again, the taste of the sickeningly sweet frosting blending with the deliciousness of his flesh.

Ciel groaned, closing his eyes, tugging my hair as his back arched slightly.

_Oh, this…_

Ever so slowly, I pressed my lips to his, expecting him to be reluctant.

However, for once, I was completely wrong. He drew me into the most passionate kiss I had ever experienced. I had no idea the boy felt so... _strongly_ about me. His body pressed desperately to me, his hips bucking into mine.

I could not help the growl that escaped my throat, nor the fact that I ground my hips into his. I will not deny that Ciel's moaning was driving me absolutely insane, more that a human should _ever_ drive a demon.

I will say that with in seconds, Ciel was begging me to remove his clothing. And I will say I did as he asked.

"S-Sebastian!"

"Ye-yes my lord?"

"How long are you going to keep this up?" He moaned as I ground my hips into his again.

"Is that an order to hurry up?"

"Yes. Just _go_." His beautiful voice mewled.

I moved away from him, swiftly unbuttoning my shirt (my coat had gone missing a while ago; I do not remember what happened to it). Ciel's eyes trailed along my newly exposed skin, a guttural groan tearing from his throat. I smirked and slowly un-zippered my pants, sliding them off ever so tortuously.

"H-hurry up."

"Yes, my lord." I slipped one of my long fingers into his entrance, barely holding back the desire to take him without any preparation. Ciel's back arched, moaning.

I had expected him to be much more reluctant at this. He noticed my confusion.

"Do you have any idea" he groaned, "How long I have waited for this?"

I could not help my blushing at his confession.

"Just take me. I can not wait a second longer."

"Is that an order, my lord?"

"Yes… _ahh_" he moaned as I slid myself into him.

I could not believe or describe what I was feeling then, the amount of pleasure completely unimaginable. His walls squeezed around my desperate cock, causing me to press my head into his shoulder to quiet the moan that was vibrating in my throat.

Just the mere thought of the act I was committing with his boy was enough to make me release. I focused my thoughts elsewhere for a moment until I could calm down enough to go forward.

"S-Sebastian."

"Y-yes my lord."

"_Move."_

I did exactly as my master had asked, pulling almost completely out of him before pushing myself back in.

"Uhnn _Sebastian!_"

I bit down on his collarbone, moaning into his skin, electric friction permeating my body.

"Seb-_ahh_!" his perfectly kept fingernails tore into my back as I slammed into him, just a bit of blood seeping out of my skin.

I had enough of this child's play, my deeply-attention-deprived demonic nature begging to be let out. I could tell that I would only be able to hold it back for so long.

"S-Seb-Sebastian?"

"Y-yes my lord."

"I know you can do better." He groaned as I pushed into him.

I could feel myself snap, my demonic nature seeping through.

"Yes, _my lord_."

I slammed into him as hard as I could, the force of it almost knocking the desk down off its feet.

"AH!" Ciel tried desperately to hold onto the desk to keep his balance.

With the next thrust, the desk came tumbling down, our connected bodies colliding to the floor. I continued to slam into him, gaining speed as I did.

Ciel was a mewling, moaning mess underneath me, his eyes rolling back with every move I made.

I could not believe it was me who had brought him to such a state.

He was screaming my name, his hips moving in sync with mine. I grasped them and lifted his hips off the floor, allowing myself to thrust harder and faster into him.

"FUCK! _SEBASTIAN!_" I ran my hand across his chest, brushing his pink nipples with my thumb, earning another scream from his perfect mouth.

I grasped his dripping, neglected cock, pumping it in time with my thrusts.

"Fu-ahh! S-SEBASTIAN! Uhhnn!" his walls squeezed tighter around me, sending me close to release.

"S-Sebastian, I can't- much longer-"

N-Neither- can- _ahh!_ Ciel, if you keep that up…"

Ciel arched his back, moaning as I slammed harder than ever into his sweet spot.

"TH-There, Sebastian! _Oh, fuck_!"

Within a few moments, Ciel's walls clenched around me, his eyes rolling back, a silent scream ripping from his throat, his hot seed spilling from him, landing on my chest and his.

I followed, his orgasm sending me completely over the edge, thrusting lightly into him as I rode our pleasure out.

We lay there, covered in our own seed, panting.

I couldn't help but smile. So this was what heaven was like.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"Let's go again."

Cake, my dear reader, is a _very_ dangerous thing.


End file.
